


Luxurious and Sturdy

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxurious and Sturdy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a comment fic written for the Break the Bed Commentfest over at stellarmeadow's LJ.
> 
> The fest post has spoilers for the next episode, but the fic does not.
> 
> Unbeta'd. This is the first real inspiration I've had in weeks. Enjoy!

“You know, if we had taken it slow, like we planned, this never would have happened.”

Steve glared at Danny.

“Don’t give me that look. This is all your fault.”

“My fault? You’re the one…”

Danny glared back at Steve, effectively shutting him up.

They walked into the furniture store and headed straight to the section with the beds. Danny walked slightly ahead of Steve.

“May I help you?” A young woman asked as they approached.

“Yes please. We’re looking for a bed.”

She looked from Danny to Steve and back at Danny again. She cleared her throat.

“Is there anything in particular you are looking for?”

Steve went to speak, but Danny elbowed him and then spoke.

“As a matter of fact, yes. It needs to be comfortable, luxurious even, and sturdy.”

Steve coughed.

The woman grinned. “Right this way. I think we have just what you are looking for.”

Steve grabbed Danny’s arm as he went to follow the woman.

“Luxurious and sturdy? Really?”

“Well, if we want to continue doing what we did last night, we need a bed that will hold up. We can’t have the bed fall apart every time now can we?”

Steve’s face turned bright red. As Danny was talking, the saleswoman turned and had heard every word he said. Steve just nodded.

Danny turned back toward the woman. When he was sure that Steve couldn’t see his face, he grinned.


End file.
